


low tide

by burdens



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, they're kind of hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdens/pseuds/burdens
Summary: but he thinks he’ll never get used to it, not when Natsuya is flushed and squirming with golden eyes and pretty hands.Of course,he wants to say.I could never deny you anything.





	low tide

**Author's Note:**

> in which i take to creating content myself after seeing the tragic, barren state of this tag.

Nao blinks open his eyes to a haze of white. The sunlight is cool this morning. Not a rich, brazen gold but something quieter. It suits them, he thinks.

Natsuya is very much like a storm; the brash and unpredictable to Nao’s endless steadiness and calm. Like this though, with hair falling over his forehead and cheekbones and an arm slung over Nao’s waist, he is gentle and serene and utterly lovely. The clouds outside the window shift, and a beam of ( _insolent, offensive,_ Natsuya would say) sun hits him directly in the eyes. For a moment, Natsuya’s eyelashes flutter and an exhale pushes past his lips.

 _Oh,_ Nao thinks, and something languid and warm settles into his chest. He leans forward and carefully presses his lips to the underside of Natsuya’s jaw, nudging at his cheek with his nose. Natsuya squirms a little, his left hand freeing itself from where it’s sandwiched beneath Nao’s body and the mattress and coming up to shield his eyes.

Nao huffs out a laugh, just a bit delighted.

“Your eyelashes,” Natsuya murmurs, still in the liminal space between sleep and awakening, “are _so_ long.” He turns over and brings his hand up to Nao’s temple, brushing away the strands of hair that have fallen out of their ponytail. “You are _so_ pretty.”

The way Natsuya looks at him makes a warm flush spread up his neck. Even half-awake and drowsy, Natsuya’s eyes are gleaming and burnt amber and demanding attention, unknowingly taking up Nao’s entire field of vision until the image of him is perpetually burned onto the backs of Nao’s eyelids. He’s always been like this, Nao thinks. Charisma personified, soaking up attention and adoration without ever meaning to.

The fingers in Nao’s hair still and drop down to his lips, expectant and bashful. Such a contrast to Natsuya’s usual demeanor, Nao muses. Maybe this sunlight was doing something, after all. Nao cups Natsuya’s hand in his own and kisses each fingertip, lips dragging over the soft pads. Natsuya curls towards him, the arm around Nao’s middle tightening.

“You like it when I do this.” Nao says, pleased. Natsuya’s thumb indents into his lower lip.

“You like doing it.” Natsuya slings a long leg over Nao’s hip and shuffles closer. The weight of it is heavy and warm, and Nao finds that he very much wants to sink into the mattress, preferably dragging Natsuya down with him.

“Among other things, yes.” Nao braces a hand against Natsuya’s thigh and pushes, effectively rolling them until Natsuya is pinned by his wrists, eyes wide and breaths hitching. Slowly, Nao lifts one of Natsuya’s hands to his mouth and delicately sucks on the tip of the index finger. He watches Natsuya’s reactions and is decidedly satisfied when he gets a soft groan and a hand coming up to brace against his hip. “You have such lovely hands,” Nao murmurs.

Natsuya is properly flushed now, the color high on his cheeks. He shifts his hips up and gasps. “You and your damn kink, try to control yourself.” His voice comes out breathy and low, from sleep and from something else, a juxtaposition to bright and pleading eyes. “Nao, stop teasing or I’ll-”

Nao leans down and kisses him, his own lips dragging against Natsuya’s chapped ones. The friction of it all makes him go lightheaded, threatens to make him float away. Natsuya’s free hand finds his other hip and squeezes, desperation he’s trying to mask bleeding into the movement. Nao hums and moves down to kiss along Natsuya’s jawline, working his way towards the dip of collarbones. “You’ll what?” he says into hollow of Natsuya’s throat.

The reply is cut off by a bite to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Natsuya keens, and his arms come up to snake around Nao’s shoulders. “Enough,” he breathes. “I want you to fuck me.”

Heat shoots up Nao’s spine and pools low in his stomach. He knew this was coming, of course; mornings like these can’t be considered rare for them, but he thinks he’ll never get used to it, not when Natsuya is flushed and squirming with golden eyes and pretty hands. _Of course,_ he wants to say. _I could never deny you anything._

“So impatient,” Nao says instead, reaching underneath the covers to touch Natsuya through sweatpants. And then, “you have such lovely collarbones, too.”

A gasp. “Are you going to-”

Nao shushes him with a finger pressed to his lips. “You have beautiful eyes, your voice makes my bones hum, kissing you is intoxicating.” Natsuya’s eyes are on fully on him now, whiskey-golden and full something akin to wonder. The intensity of them is searing. Nao continues, “I like your arms too, and your thighs. The curve of your cheekbones is perfect.”

Natsuya is impossibly red. “Don’t do this to me.” He manages to look disgruntled even as Nao gently palms him, winding him up until he has no choice but to buck into a waiting hand. “Nao, _please,_ I need you to-”

He’s cut off with a groan as Nao grinds down into his hips. “Let me take care of you, lover.” Nao says _lover_ with the same quiet devotion he feels; an anchor to Natsuya’s tide, always, _always_ by his side.

Natsuya’s eyes fall half-lidded and he nods once.  Nao shifts down until his cheek rests against Natsuya’s hipbone. “We still have hours before your lecture. We’ll take our time, yes?”

“Oh god,” Natsuya pants out. “Your voice, don’t stop talking.”

“Darling, I won’t be able to talk when my mouth is on your-”

Natsuya shuts up then. His eyes scrunch closed and his (long, pretty) fingers tangle in fair strands of hair as Nao sucks him off. Nao hums as Natsuya melts under him. This is nice.

They fuck slowly under the cool sunlight, their breaths and moans mingling together, something of a symphony. Nao thinks, as he unhurriedly rocks into Natsuya, that he is awfully lucky to be caught in this storm.

Afterward, Nao lets Natsuya curl around him, their limbs a hopeless tangle. Natsuya doesn’t speak; high tides do have to come down, after all.


End file.
